


Question

by Katherine



Category: Ferdinand (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Did I ever have ahomebefore?" Lupe asks. Although directed at Ferdinand, it is a rhetorical question.





	Question

"Did I ever have a _home_ before?" Lupe asks. Although directed at Ferdinand, it is a rhetorical question which she enlivens with a gusty sigh, as only mobile goat swallowing muscles can provide. "I had a job. Had a _bucket_ I slept in."

Not a home. This is home: farm and fields, house and household.

"Got friends here. Not a one of you a goat—some of you don't even have hooves," she adds, fondly. (Hedgehogs are prickly, but she has come to greatly like the ones she knows.) "Friends. Family, maybe—can enough of this love stuff turn friends into family?"

Ferdinand is nodding, but that last question, Lupe already knows the answer to. Friends can become a family, and hers have done so.


End file.
